ParodySponge
''ParodySponge ''is the third'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' spin-off series created by The Terrible Travis and produced by Pineapple Entertainment. The main purpose of the series is parody other SpongeBob ''spin-offs. It premiered May 28, 2015. After going over a year without any new episodes, it was officially announced on December 28, 2017 that the series was cancelled. Plot Season 1: The Worldwide Something Something'' After Patrick writes a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ''fanfiction parodying terrorism, a terrorist rises up and begins attacking Bikini Bottom, ordering that all parodies be destroyed. SpongeBob and the gang must team up to preserve the art of parody. Season 2: ''Ew, It Bit Me! Now I'm Gonna Get Zombie Cooties! A zombie infection breaks out in Bikini Bottom, causing massive chaos throughout the ocean. The gang must try and survive through this, while simultaneously searching for the cure so that they can be deemed heroes. Episodes Season 1: The Worldwide Something Something '' *Parody Has Begun *Next Parody, Land *Welp, We're Screwed *Back To Bikini Bottom (Hopefully) *Finally Back (Both In-Universe and Out) *The Show's Not Over Yet (Unfortunately) *Still Trapped In A Cage, I Guess *Journey To The Center Of Hell *How To Be Holy *Tumblr vs. Terrorist *Water Sex *Sandy's Piece Of Junk Rocket *Rip-Off War *ParodySponge: The Worldwide Christmas Special *ParodySponge: The Worldwide Last Episode (Of The First Season And 2015, Not The Show Itself, Silly) Season 2: Ew, It Bit Me! Now I'm Gonna Get Zombie Cooties! '' *How *Are *We DVD Critical Reception Reviews Add your opinion of the series below! Don't forget to add your signature! '' # '''8/10 '''Just plain hilarious. The jokes are all right and hit the right spots. I'm Snagret Junior, and i'm gonna eat you up! 01:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC # 10/10 best show ever. Where's my donkey oh there he is cut him from the movie because he talks to much * Why isn't the show the best? Three things, It ain't popular! - --Do you wanna put that to the test? (talk) 09:02, January 7, 2017 (UTC) * 10/10 chewing on a pencil choking on a test * 10/10, the best thing since this wiki 5 SBFW User Who've Sworn! * 10/10 It has Water Sex - Matchy * 10/10 this show changed my life. - Purple133 Controversy :''See also: OPINIONS NEEDED: Is the ParodySponge episode "Water Sex" inappropriate for this wiki? Shortly after its premiere, the episode "Water Sex" came over major controversy. Due to the episode's mature themes (using religious figures as sex symbols, sexual violence, pedophilia, and incest), critics argued that the episode was not suitable for young teenagers and instead deserved to be rated R. The comedic and consequence-free portrayal of these themes was also criticized. Series creator The Terrible Travis responded to these criticisms by stating the episode couldn't have been that unsuitable for young teenagers seeing as how the episode itself was written by a young teenager and the content contained in it was no worse than things middle schoolers joke about. Eventually, in May 2016, Wikia Staff were tipped of that "Water Sex" violated the Wikia ToU (Terms of Use). The episode was deleted and Travisplaypus (AKA The Terrible Travis) was globally banned across the Wikia Network for two weeks. Crew Trivia *Each season has a different title. **Season 1 is a parody of SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack. **Season 2 is a parody of SpongeBob: Infection. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Parodies Category:Pineapple Entertainment Category:ParodySponge Category:SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Category:PG-13 Category:2015 Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:SpongeBob: Infection Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Cancelled Category:Ended